


An... Uncomfortable Situation

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift for spaceblob, Kamski is a creep, M/M, No Beta, Other, Sexual Assault, Slight sexual reference, erotic assfixiation, family gathering, idk man this is Ryan’s fault, no beta we die like men, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: On Gavin’s quarterly visit to his crazy genius half-brother, Elijah Kamski, his partner RK900 (or Nines) ends up tagging along... it does not go well.





	An... Uncomfortable Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceBlob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBlob/gifts).



> Hey everyone, didn’t expect this to be my first DBH fic but you can blame my friend Ryan (SpaceBlob) for getting it stuck in my head. Short (less than 1500) but I figured you might like it! Tell me if you would want more of these, but for now this is a stand alone. Thanks for taking the time to read! Comments would be greatly apprecisted and maybe even fic ideas? I wanna start getting into writing some drabbles!
> 
> JOAT

Gavin hated these days. Every three months he had to do this, and honestly he wished he would be anywhere else, even spending it with fucking Anderson and his plastic boy-toy. But no. Instead, he was parking his car and getting out, looking up to the moderately sized house with distain and disgust. The sound of another door opening caught his attention away from the house, causing him to look over across the roof of his car. RK900, or ‘Nines’ as Gavin had so aptly dubbed him, stood ramrod straight, crystal eyes darting across the landscape and taking in the house before them. 

“The home of Elijah Kamski… when you said you had a visit to do I thought it was another pet shelter or even possibly a suspect detective. Not my… creator.” Gavin flushed around the ears at Nines comment. 

“I told you you could have waited at the precinct. You didn’t have to come with me, but no, mister bossy Android wanted to go on a ride. And I told you… badge is off, it’s Gavin, got it?” Nines nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Of course… Gavin.” A thrill went up the humans spine at the way the Android spoke his name, causing him to flush more. 

“You can stay in the car if you want… the last thing I need is this prick getting his hands on you…” he muttered under his breath, trying to be quiet, but the Android still caught the words, an eyebrow raising in question before he walked around the car and gestured for the detective to go first. With a sigh Gavin walked towards the door, more dread and frustration sitting low in his stomach the closer he got. Just like every other time, he didn’t even need to knock before a Chloe was opening the door for him. 

“Hello Gavin, Elijah has been expecting you.” She spoke pleasantly. She paused for a moment, head tilting up to look at the towering figure of Nines. “Oh, you were not expected…” her LED circled yellow for a moment before she smiled pleasantly up at him. “Hello RK900, I’m Chloe, it’s a pleasure, please, come this way.” She stepped back and both men walked inside, Gavin immediately moving to plop down in one of the chairs in the corner to wait it out until Kamski showed up. Chloe smiled at the two before leaving the room to tell Elijah his guest was here. Nines looked around the waiting room, a critical eye sweeping the environment. 

“Is there a reason we have come here det—“ Nines stopped mid word before correcting himself. “Is there a reason we have come here Gavin?” The human flushed slightly and sighed, looking away from his partner. 

“Yeah, we’re here because—“ he started but was quickly cut off by Kamski walking into the room, a declaration on his lips. 

“Why hello little brother, how wonderful it is to see you!” His smile was wide as he walked into the room, eyes on Gavin. The detective cursed under his breath, standing and glaring at Kamski. 

“Half… we’re half brothers…” Nines looked between the two, an eyebrow raised, pin pointing the familial similarities.

“Ah, things make sense now…” he spoke, eyes finally shifting back to Kamski. Kamski, on the other hand, had finally noticed Nines was there. 

“Oh hello there… Gavin, you haven’t introduced me to your friend here… my my but you do look like my dear Conner.” Gavin growled at the look Kamski was giving Nines. 

“Hello Mr. Kamski, I am an RK900 model. Conner is my, as he put it, ‘older brother’.” Nines even did the air quotes as he spoke. 

“This is Nines,” Gavin spoke up. “He’s my partner at work. Eli, Nines. Nines, my stupid genius half brother, Elijah.” Gavin begrudgingly introduced them. Nines extended his hand for a shake, as he knew was custom. Kamski, on the other hand, took Nines’ hand and turned his wrist over, moving to examine the machine. 

“Fascinating… absolutely exquisite… Gavin I think I need to borrow your partner for a bit, if you would please.” And without further ado, Kamski pulled Nines along behind him, leaving a very confused Gavin in his wake. 

“… what da’ phek is going on here…” Gavin mumbled. 

•••

“You are superb…” Kamski whispered to himself as he circled the Android. Nines raised an eyebrow at him, a curious shine to his eyes. 

“I am the latest model.” Was all he responded, still watching the human circle him. He felt… tense. Like a piece of meat on display for a pack of hungry wolves… he didn’t like it. “Mr. Kamski, I believe you were supposed to be having a meeting with my partner rather than me.” 

“Hmmmm yes my brother… but I would much rather get to know you… a bit more personally… and physically.” The look in Kamski’s eyes triggered some emotion in Nines, one he wasn’t sure he had the words to form. He tensed, almost ready to just leave when one of Kamski’s hands touched him. It would have been fine… if it had been on his arm. Or his shoulder. Possibly even his side. But his creators hand instead slid across his ass, and before even Nines processed what he was doing, his hand was around the mans throat and he had the human pressed against a wall, dangling where his toes could no longer reach the floor. 

“I would advise, Mr. Kamski, to not touch me without my permission from this point forward. It may be… dangerous for your health…” Kamski was choking, his hands moving to the steel grip around his throat. His vision going slightly black at the lack of oxygen. 

“Nines! Drop him!” Both man and Android’s heads swiveled at the sound of Gavin’s voice. He was standing in the door looking an odd mixture of frightened and furious. Nines dropped Kamski unceremoniously to the ground, the human landing on his face. They could hear him take a gasping breath, before laughing out a cough. 

“Oh… I liked… that…” he looked up to Nines; there was blood dripping from his nose and lip from his contact with the floor. “Do it again…” his grin grew wide across his face and that feeling pinged up in Nines again. Gavin had moved to stand in front of the Android. 

“Nope, no, nope, we are outta here. We’re leaving Nines, let’s go.” He grabbed the RK900 by the arm and pulled him out of the room… both saw Kamski gently press his fingers into the newly forming bruises on his throat with a saccharine grin. 

•••

They made it to the car and were back on the road before either of them spoke. 

“What da’ fuck happened? What did he do to you?” Gavin sounded concerned…

“Nothing detective. Nothing I couldn’t… handle anyway.” Gavin glanced over at Nines, noticing the yellow, yellow, yellow spin of his LED. He sighed and pressed the auto pilot for the car, turning to look at his partner. 

“Listen, Nines, I don’t want you in a room alone with him ever again, you got that? He’s… a genius for sure… but he’s crazy and the last thing I want is for something to happen to you…” Nines looked back to Gavin, his eyes roaming over Gavin’s face for a moment before he nodded, his LED finally cycling back to blue. 

“Of course Gavin… he decided it was okay for him to touch me where I had not given permission to do so… the only person I want touching my ass is my partner.” Gavin flushed, both from anger at Kamski for sexually assaulting the Android, and for the meaning behind the words. 

“Yeah well… shut up… come here you.” And he reached up, hand wrapping around the back of Nines’ neck to pull him down into a kiss. The Android kissed back, smiling.


End file.
